Файл:APHRODITE'S CHILD - Rain and Tears (Original Video - 1968) *** Sound
Описание Aphrodite's Child was a Greek progressive rock band formed in 1967, by Vangelis Papathanassiou (keyboards), Demis Roussos (bass guitar and vocals), Loukas Sideras (drums and vocals), and Anargyros "Silver" Koulouris (guitar). Origins Papathanassiou and Roussos had already been successful in Greece (playing in the bands Formynx and Idols respectively) while they got together with Sideras and Koulouris (born 26 January 1947, Piraeus, Greece) to form a new band. Their band's name was derived from the title of a track from another Mercury act, Dick Campbell, from his Sings Where It's At album. Their first recording as a band was for George Romanos' album In Concert and in Studio where they played on four songs and were credited as 'Vangelis and his Orchestra'. In the same year they recorded a two song demo and submitted it to Philips Records. It was probably Vangelis' idea that the still-anonymous band should be relocated to London which would be a more suitable environment for their music, as their country had entered a right-wingdictatorship in 1967. This decision, however, was not problem-free. Koulouris had to stay in Greece to fulfill his military service while the band, on their way to London, got stuck in Paris partially because they did not have the correct work permits and partially because of the strikes associated with the May 1968 events. Influence and Legacy Despite their short existence and lack of hit singles outside of Europe, the band is respected as a cult band, and their album 666 is often considered their masterwork in addition to being one of rock music's first concept albums. The album caught the attention of many in the progressive rock field, including Yes frontman Jon Anderson, who would later collaborate with Vangelis. Contemporary progressive rock acts such as Astra have also cited the band as an influence. Biographie Le groupe fut créé en Grèce par Evangelos Odysseas Papathanassiou (plus connu sous le nom de Vangelis), Demis Roussos, Lucas Sideras et Silver Koulouris. La formation voulait se rendre à Londres, pensant que la ville pourrait contribuer à leur succès, mais elle n'alla pas plus loin que Paris, bloquée par la douane anglaise et à cause des événements de 1968. Koulouris resta en Grèce pour terminer son service militaire. Il rejoint le groupe pour l'enregistrement de 666. Pour Vangelis, qui avait déjà joué avec les Forminx, et pour Roussos, ancien Idols, ce n'étaient pas leurs premières expériences en musique. Leurs plus gros tubes en Europe restent sans conteste Rain and Tears (dont la mélodie est basée sur le Canon de Pachelbel), de l'album End of the World, et surtout It's Five O'Clock de l'album éponyme. L'album 666 (1972), paru un an après leur séparation, est une adaptation musicale de l'Apocalypse de Saint Jean. C'est ce dernier album qui est considéré comme progressif, les deux précédents albums étant de style moins complexe, plus proche de la pop. Ils se sont séparés en 1971, bien que Demis Roussos ait fait quelques apparitions sur les travaux suivants de Vangelis (en particulier la bande originale du film Blade Runner). Membres · Vangelis - orgue, piano, flûte, percussions · Demis Roussos - guitare basse, voix · Lucas Sideras - batterie, voix · Argyros Koulouris dit Silver Koulouris- guitares, percussions (pour 666 seulement) · Irène Papas - voix (participation exceptionnelle et remarquable au titre "∞" de l'album 666) Alors que Vangelis reste dans les studios parisiens pour mettre une touche finale à l'album "666", le groupe part en tournée à travers l'Europe avec, outre Demis Roussos et Lucas Sideras, Charris Chalkitis. Sideras et Chaltikis formeront avec Lakis Vlavianos et Dimitri Tambossis,lorsque les Aphrodite's Child se séparent en 1971, le groupe Eros. Puis les mêmes, moins Chalkitis, formeront le groupe Ypsilon en 19771. Категория:Видео